


Alphabet, Issues and Tissues

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heart Break, Infidelity, I’m, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: A is for the way he ‘’always’’  makes you feel latelyB is for is for ‘’Black Dress’’C is for the cellphone he's hidingD is for disappointment.E is for everything he does draws you back in. You can fight with him all day, but the arguments are over when he takes he hits you with those brown eyes and those smooth words.And he’s so good. So, so good. So good at lying and being deceitful and making you feel high before dropping your heart and bringing you right back to the start. Those brown eyes, those lips, those muscles. He pulls you in and keeps you there.F- F is for ‘’F you’’, which is what you think on a daily basis when he makes you feel that way again. Because he is Erik, and he is unapologetic and you wonder how that could be the thing tht you love the most and hate the most about him.Inspired by ''F.U'' by Little Mix.





	Alphabet, Issues and Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- sexual themes implied, but nothing graphic. Emotionally distant, emotionally manipulative relationship, infidelity..  
> This is my first time writing for Erik, so I know it’s not gonna be good 

Truth be told, you knew better than to get involved with MIT’s resident genius, bad boy and player, Erik Stevens. He is as good-looking and smooth talking as he is brilliant though, and the heart wants what the heart wants.  
Meeting him at a club and letting him follow you back to your place was the first mistake. Little did you know that there’d be a trail of those where Erik is concerned.   
To say that you were shocked when he wa still there that morning was an understatement. You’ve heard of him before. He is as intelligent as he is flighty. That’s saying a lot, because you’re pretty sure that he is at the top of your class.  
‘’Ay, girl, you cool,’’ he’d questioned that morning, not even looking at you as he scrolled down his phone, blowing a ring of smoke out of his mouth before replacing the cigarette.  
You knew better than to get attached, but you did. Because what was supposed to be one night turned to two, three, four more. He’d always spend the night at your place, though. You never went to his place.  
Should you be surprised? He’d already told you he didn’t do “labels’. Repeatedly. Always before he had you pressed up against the wall in a searing kiss before exiting your apartment and leaving you wondering why you kept letting him back in.  
So it’s shocking to you, a year later, when he’s pressing one of those kisses to your lips every day before he leaves to work, not looking back as he takes the stairs down and into the street, away from the apartment that the two of you now share together.  
What isn’t shocking to you is the way that things   
A.  
A is for the way he ‘’always’’ makes you feel lately. Things with Eric have been a bit… shaky lately. He’d come home late, eat, go to bed. Start over, repeat, day in and day out.  
So you try to make him feel good, right? Cook his favorite meal, dressed up real nice in that skin-tight black dress that he loves oh so much.  
And all damn night, you’ve been here waiting. You shouldn’t be surprised, really. He’s always late for dinner, always has an excuse.  
You know that he’s out,that he’s with her, kissing her, loving her. So the dinner gets cold, matching the way that your heart is feeling towards him as ice grows in every corner of your heart now.  
So you prepare a break up speech. Plan to pack his bags in front of him, tell him that you mean business this time, that you will no longer be treated like his doormat, that you’ll no longer feel like you’re not at home in your own home. Erik treats you like more of a roommate than a girlfriend, more of an option than a priority.  
It’s in not fair, yet it is. For one thing, you never established a relationship. This is up in the air, committed and not committed, where faithfulness is just a word and infidelity is all a matter of opinion.  
B.  
B is for is for ‘’Black Dress’’  
You’re clearing away the dishes when he returns, tossing food into the trash and slamming plastic dishes into the sink and blowing out candles now. You wipe your makeup off in a haste and leaving it smeared, throwing that cursed black dress that got you into the mess in this first place into the dirty clothes bin, stuffing it down under a mixture of your clothes and his clothes the way that you push the way he makes you feel down, down, further, further until you forget about it.  
Until the next time.  
‘’You know I care about you, ma. Relationships are overrated.’’  
‘’You know you the only one I’m feelin’ like this.’’  
‘’I wouldn’t even be here with chu if I wasn’t serious.’’  
‘’You the only girl I be kickin’ it with like this. For real.’’  
Lies. Lies that reel you in, hook, line and sinker.  
A is for angry, the emotion that fuels your actions as you toss his clothes into a duffle bag.   
Erik enters an hour later, looking worse for the wear, practically dripping in the secrets that he’s been keeping from you.  
‘’Erik, where have you been? It’s nearly midnight,;’ your movements don’t falter, not until he takes your hand and pulls you in.  
‘’Sorry, ma. Got caught up with something at work. Won’t happen again.’’  
A is for ‘’Again’’, because you’ve heard that excuse before.   
‘’Erik, look, I-’’  
He pulls you in closer then, pressing a kiss to your lips, your hairline, your face.  
‘’It won’t happen again.’’  
A is for you fall for it ‘’again.’’  
B is for ‘’Baby, I need you,’’ the phrase he whispers that’s gonna pull you back in.  
C is for cellphones.  
That’s right- two of them.  
It’s one month later that you find text messages from her, pictures and comments sent. You find it in the cell phone that he’s been hiding for who knows how long now? Texts asking when you’ll be gone, when he can come over, diving into details that make your stomach turns with the realisation that he  
A- has seen her again  
B- he’s back stabbing you  
C- He’s cheating, he’s hiding two cell phones.   
And you’re crying into your hands, desperate not to wake the man that is peacefully sleeping in the bed that you bought, the bed that you’ve shared so many nights and private conversations and stolen moments. It’s where you first told him you loved him, where he brought you into a kiss with a growl and here you are, over a year later, crying over this same guy who’s yet to say those three words back to you.  
D- D is for disappointment.  
D is for dirty, disgusting, all of the things that this relationship and Eric is. There are days where you wish that you’d never met him, that you’d run as fast as you could in the other direction.  
D is for ‘’Daydream,’’ because that’s what you were living in by thinking that he loved you the way you loved him.  
E-  
E is for everything he does draws you back in. You can fight with him all day, but the arguments are over when he takes he hits you with those brown eyes and those smooth words.And he’s so good. So, so good. So good at lying and being deceitful and making you feel high before dropping your heart and bringing you right back to the start. Those brown eyes, those lips, those muscles. He pulls you in and keeps you there.  
You plot to get your revenge later, when he’s turned away from you and sound asleep. You plan how you’ll take your keys to his car, scratching the one thing you know he loves. You’ll destroy his precious shoes. You’ll find her, tell her about him and his cheating and two timing ways.  
E- E is for it’s the “end” of the relationship, but you know he’ll make you change your mind again.  
F- F is for ‘’F you’’, which is what you think on a daily basis when he makes you feel that way again. Because he is Erik, and he is unapologetic and you wonder if he truly cares about how he is treating you.   
Erik is dirty, disgusting, attractive, intelligent. He is all of the things that you abhor and all of the things that you adore wrapped in one very physically appealing, mentally stimulating, emotionally confusing package.  
And you hate him. You truly, really hate Erik Stevens with every fiber of your being. Your mother warned you about him, warned you about those intelligent sweet-talkers that don’t have to do or say much to make a girl fall hard for them. He fits that bill to a T, yet you fell for it. He’s cheating on you. He lies so easily, letting false words and statements slip through his lips like water through a filter. Just like filtered water, his words are as clean as they are wrong. They filter out and get rid of anything that would displease you, anything that would possibly make the relationship seem dirty and make you abandon it.  
His teeth sink into your lips and you drink in him, his kisses, this moment.   
You feel like a fool. Especially when it comes to him. And you don’t know why you are like this with him. Had any other man treated you this way, you would have left him. You want to say all of the things that your mind screams at you when you’re persuaded into giving him another chance. But then he smiles, and that’s the killer-it brings you back in, you tell him that you love him, that you miss him. Because he’s smart and charming and a sweet talker and he’s drop dead gorgeous.  
And you only wish that cupid would have warned you.  
And you repeat the cycle- you find the texts, he apologizes. He cheats, you forgive. He kisses your face, convinces you to let him stay, you do. You feel like an idiot, you want to end things, you practice your speech.  
Sweet talk.  
Kiss.  
Repeat.  
A, B, C, D, E, F you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any Marvel characters or the song. I just wish that I could sing as beautifully as they do.


End file.
